


One Fateful Camping Trip

by StardustLewd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustLewd/pseuds/StardustLewd
Summary: She was his first Pokémon. He was her first love.Ruby had always wanted to be the mate of her trainer, Jason. But even if she could communicate her feelings, she feared a rejection and a ruined friendship. Then, when Jason and all his Pokemon went camping, Ruby found a way to make her dreams come true... kind of.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Tairenar | Braixen/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	One Fateful Camping Trip

She was his first Pokémon. He was her first love.

Ruby remembered, would remember for all her life, the day that a young boy named Jason looked her in the eyes as she was handed to him by his father, and gave her a name.

She was a newly-hatched Fennekin at the time, gifted to the child so he could start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer.

They traveled around the region, battling gyms and catching more Pokémon to expand his team. They went through countless trials and tribulations together, not just difficult battles but also surviving in the wild, setting up camp, gathering berries for snacks, fighting off any wild Pokémon who tried to make a meal of them.

Even though Jason eventually decided to give up on traveling through the region, the bond that he and Ruby formed was something that would last forever.

By all means, the duo of Ruby and Jason were equals, especially since he usually kept her out of her Poké Ball unless it was necessary. Not to mention, she was the only Pokémon that he ever gave a nickname. His Weavile was simply Weavile, his Arcanine was simply Arcanine, but his Braixen? She was Ruby.

But, to Ruby, he was more than just her partner. Or rather, she wanted more than that. More than anything, she wanted Jason to be her mate.

It wasn’t how things were done. Ruby knew that. Whenever she talked with another Pokémon about it, they were confused at best, and they mocked her at worst. Weavile, especially, thought that Ruby was mad for wanting to be mates with a human. 

Sure, there were some humans out there who would be open to the occasional fling with a Pokémon, but a full-on relationship as mates? It was so rare that Ruby had never heard of it, and neither had any Pokémon or human she’d ever met.

Still, it was what Ruby wanted, more than anything. It was what she had wanted, since she was just a Fennekin and he was just a boy.

But she knew it would never happen. Still, a girl can dream, can’t she?

Then, one day, Jason told Ruby that he wanted to go camping. “Just like old times!” he’d said. It was something that he’d talked about offhandedly before, but this time it seemed like he really meant it. He bought a tent while they were going grocery shopping, he requested a weekend off from his job, he asked all his other Pokémon if they would be interested, to which all said yes except for his Primarina, he asked a neighbor of his to look after Primarina while he was gone, and before Ruby knew it, Jason and most of his Pokémon were leaving to spend a few days in the untamed wild.

That night, all the Pokémon were helping Jason to set up camp. Ruby and Arcanine, being the fire-types, were of course in charge of starting a fire, while Jason and the three other Pokémon were setting up the tents and sleeping bags.

Once the fire was started and the tent was all ready, Jason and Ruby set off to search the forest for berries and other foods. Jason had brought food with him, of course, but it was nice to have some other options, for snacks later on, if nothing else. Besides, it was fun.

While they were foraging berries, Jason spotted a pair of Pikachu sleeping. One male, and one female.

“D’aww, they’re so adorable,” Jason said.

Though, soon after that, Jason couldn’t help letting out a sad sigh. “I wish I could find someone for me. I’ve just never been able to find a woman who really connects with me…” he bemoaned. “Not that they weren’t nice, but every one that I’ve met thinks it’s weird that I spend so much time with you. And I’d much rather give up dating than my best friend. Even if I wish I could have both.”

Ruby sighed as well after he finished, though for different reasons. The way she saw it, she was the perfect mate for him. They’d already spent so much time together that it wouldn’t be so different, to be together in the same way as that pair of Pikachu that they’d seen.

But she couldn’t communicate her feelings to him, even if she wanted to, and she wasn’t so sure that she wanted to. There was a risk of ruining their friendship forever. Her biggest fear was that, if Jason found out how Ruby really felt about him, he would send her off using the PC, and never bring her back. Not only would she be rejected, she’d never be able to see her lifelong friend again. But hey, at least he would be able to find a human mate, right?

Soon enough, Jason and Ruby finished searching for food, and they returned to the camp.

The sun had set, the moon had risen, and everyone was beginning to get more than a bit drowsy. Every Pokémon went inside their respective tent, and began to get themselves a good night’s sleep.

Ruby, of course, was sharing a tent with Jason. But she was shocked to see him take off his clothes and lie down naked on top of his sleeping bag, rather than getting inside it. Seeing her expression, Jason chuckled. “I forgot you don’t sleep in the same bed as me back at home. I normally strip down before I go to bed, and I don’t use blankets anymore either. Otherwise, I get awfully sweaty.”

Ruby nodded, though she couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her face. To see her trainer, no, to see the man that she loved, without his body covered like it normally was…

It was Hell for a girl who’d lusted for him for years.

Pokémon and trainer alike all went quickly to sleep. Except, that is, for Ruby. How could she, with the sight that was right next to her? She tried to roll onto her side so that it wasn’t in sight, but it was still occupying her mind.

Even a few hours later, Ruby was wide awake, haunted by the object of her dreams in the same tent.

She spared a glance at Jason, and was shocked to see that he’d become erect while sleeping.

It was about the length from her shoulder to her elbow, and as thick as one of the Nanab Berries they’d picked earlier that day.

Faced with such a tempting sight, the lovestruck Braixen simply couldn’t resist. She got up from her sleeping bag, sat down in front of Jason’s cock, and simply stared up close for a moment.

Soon, Ruby took a curious lick of her trainer’s dick. It tasted like Heaven, honestly. Salty yet sweet, almost like one of the treats he gave her as a Fennekin when she was good.

Craving more, Ruby took it into her mouth, leaving her in an even better position to relish the flavor of the treasure that she had desired for the longest time.

Ruby had never expected that it would live up to the wild dreams she allowed herself at night, but lo and behold, it did. Every inch that she took into her mouth was another bit of her greatest desires coming true. By the time she’d taken the whole thing in, she’d begun to think that maybe it was just another dream. 

Though, with the lack of Jason waking up and proposing that they become mates and have kids, there was certainly some good evidence against it being a lucid dream… 

Much as Ruby wanted to just stay there and have the taste fill her mouth for the rest of the night, she felt for some reason that she should bob her head up and down. It would be the proper way to pleasure her partner, she knew, but Jason was fast asleep. By all means, she didn’t need to.

Still, she began to move her head. It was what she would’ve done, if Jason was awake, and had consented to being her mate. So she did it. And she allowed herself to come one step closer to her fantasies.

As she moved her head up and down, Ruby imagined Jason’s voice encouraging her. “Ah… that’s it, Ruby,” the imaginary voice of Jason groaned out. “Go ahead, take the entire thing. It’s all yours, Ruby.”

Ruby took one of her hands down to her pussy and rubbed her cunt as she ran her tongue along the length of her trainer.

“You’re the only one for me, Ruby,” she imagined Jason saying. “I don’t need a human woman, so long as I have you.” 

Sucking on Jason’s cock as she imagined him saying things like that was the closest Ruby would ever come to actually having it happen. And it wasn’t quite as good, but it was a dream come true all the same. Really, she considered, it was probably the best solution to her problem.

Jason didn’t have to know that his beloved Braixen was in love with him, and yet she still at least got to have sex with him.

“Go faster, Ruby,” the imaginary Jason voice said. And go faster, Ruby did. More banging her head than bobbing it, she did exactly as she’d always wanted to do. 

Soon afterwards, Ruby felt the throbbing of her trainer’s length as semen spurted with full force into her mouth. As much as it was the expected result of what Ruby had been doing, it still overwhelmed her. She wondered, were all males’ orgasms like this? Or was Jason a special case? 

And in that moment, Ruby didn’t need to imagine Jason’s groans of bliss. He was actually making those noises as he filled his secret admirer’s mouth with his seed.

Eventually, Ruby couldn’t take any more of her trainer’s spunk, and it started overflowing from her mouth. She pulled herself off of his rock hard cock and let it cover her face for its last few spurts, as she came to her own orgasm and covered the floor of the tent with her juices.

Soon, Ruby was simply sitting there, panting, as a few drops of seed came out onto Jason’s leg.

As Ruby walked over to the lake right next to their camp so she could wash her face, she reflected on what she’d just done.

It was unusual. Even considering the way she always fantasized about mating with Jason, she never expected that she would get that wish by sucking him off as he slept.

But Ruby couldn’t complain. Regardless of how it happened, she still got to taste her trainer’s cock. She still got to have her mouth filled with his semen, and her face covered in it. And that was a win in Ruby’s eyes. 

Ruby still dreamt of Jason accepting her as his one and only mate, though. Kisses under the moonlight, a male ready and willing to help her through her heat, a partner to raise pups with. But Ruby having her way with her trainer as he slept would have to do. There was very little chance that Jason would even want her, and she’d accepted that a long, long time ago.

Still, a girl can dream, can’t she?


End file.
